


Queenalee's B-Day Parade

by akanesgf



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Birthday Party, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, the first chapter is short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: Lenalee Lee deserves a break with her loved ones. (this is set after Timothy and before Alma)





	1. Chapter 1

This is a bit ridiculous.

Lenalee’s brother is smiling nervously, clutching his coffee mug tightly to his chest. Unfortunately, her brother acting strange was rather commonplace these days, the ridiculous part was the chaotic scene behind him.

There is a banner of some sort on fire and falling dangerously close to a lab experiment, Kanda and Allen seem to be stuck together with some sort of gel, and Komlin (Version Whatever) is chasing around a frazzled Miranda and annoyed Marie. Poor Johnny and Reever are stuck running around trying to put out other random fires while also trying to shut off the malfunctioning robot.

“Ah Lenalee! We didn’t think you’d be back from your mission so soon! Ahaha, why don’t you head down to the library! Lavi said he had a surprise for you!” Lenalee sighs and shuts the door on her brother. She is appreciative of the effort and she loves them all dearly, but that mission was exhausting. She’ll come back later to take out Komlin if they can’t handle it.

She walks down the hall slowly, not really in a rush. She figures she’ll go to her room first, to change and bathe, and then maybe see what kind of surprise Lavi had for her. The mission went well, but it was stressful, she isn’t sure if she’s ready to socialize yet.

So of course, the next corner she turns, she runs into him.

“Hey, Lenalee! I was just going to talk to your brother about, uh, a thing-”

“The surprise party?” Lavi visibly cringes and she almost feels bad for that.

“They blew it already huh?” Lenalee nods and he sighs. He ruffles his hair nervously and opens his mouth a couple of times and she waits patiently for him to start speaking. Well, semi-patiently. Her uniform had gotten soaked earlier and was starting to chafe. 

He meets her eyes again and flushes, his hand dropping to his side. He clears his throat and she stares at him expectantly. Absently, Lenalee wonders if something happened when she was gone. She didn’t remember him being this awkward.

“It was just supposed to be the distraction, but do you still want to hang out in the library with me?” She smiles lightly.

“Let me change and take a shower first. Then we’ll see.” He hums lightly and they start walking towards her room.

“A shower hm? Maybe I should come with you, you could get lonely.” Lavi winks at her and she barks out a laugh. His dorky flirting is a welcome reprieve from the strange men she met during her mission. Pubs were not made for women.

“You’re lucky I even let you near my room after that line mister.” They laugh and it echoes in the empty halls. She thinks back to the room full of people who love her desperately trying to put out a fire and salvage her birthday party. She grins widely.

Coming home from a stressful mission to that mess had frustrated her at first, but now she could put into perspective. Relaxing with Lavi always helped her figure things out, whether they actually talked it through or not.

(She hopes he feels the same.)

After a few more minutes of light banter and a staircase, they reach her room. He sighs exaggeratedly and leans against the door frame.

“Looks like this is the end of line for us Lena. I’ll be back in the library when you’re done.” She nods, smiling, and Lavi grins at her. Lenalee rocks back and forth on her toes, and after some mental arguing with herself, she leans forward and pecks him on the cheek.

Lenalee leaves him standing in the hallway, gaping and blushing. Honestly, they’d been together for a while now, he was such a dork.

(She giggles and blushes in the privacy of her own room, but he doesn’t have to know that.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is soooo late *dies* i'm so so sorry!!! 
> 
> anyways, this is mainly lena centric, but lavi makes an appearance too. the next chapter should be up a lot sooner! (seriously it's been more than a month alskjd;ljf)

About thirty minutes later finds Lenalee standing awkwardly in front of her closet. 

Now, Lenalee Lee has never been very self-conscious about her appearance. She’s a soldier first and foremost. Outfits other than her uniform were typically just disguises and her uniform was made for practicality and gaudiness more than  style. 

It’s just… didn’t women dress up for occasions like this? A quiet night with a gentleman. Okay, she actually snorts out loud as soon as she thinks that. Lavi is many things but he’s hardly an English gentleman. 

But still. It was supposed to be a birthday party right? Even if her real birthday had been months ago when they didn’t have a building quite yet, the party itself was what mattered. 

Not to mention this was probably as close to a date as they would ever get. 

...And back to happy thoughts. Or at least, happ _ ier _ thoughts. Her wardrobe was really more stressful than anything, but she thinks she’s finally making some progress on it. There’s a small pile of clothes on her floor, none of them passing her standards. Whatever those may be. 

Lenalee sighs and falls back onto her bed. This isn’t really a problem she runs into often, so she’s not sure how to solve it. The first step is probably to shove down the impulse to set her wardrobe on fire. 

This is easier said than done. 

She pulls herself off of her bed and faces her wardrobe yet again. The three pairs of her uniform stare at her mockingly and she’s tempted to just wear it anyways, party/date be damned. 

Breath in, breath out. Lenalee  _ wants  _ to dress up for this, she needs to stop approaching it like a chore. Mental forces rallied, she starts to search through her (admittedly small) supply of clothes. 

The aforementioned uniforms are shoved to the side. Which leaves… not much. Lenalee also pushes a couple of nightgowns aside. She is now left with an English style dress that she hasn’t really worn since she was ten, and her training clothes. 

Hmm, her training clothes weren’t bad, and this didn’t really have to be a formal event right? She snorts. Not that she would really know. 

Lenalee inspects a qipao Kanda had gotten her for her actual birthday when they had went on a mission together. It wasn’t incredibly fancy, the materials were simple. She adored the design though, it was a deep purple with white butterflies. Lenalee almost wonders how she had forgotten about it (she’d been very touched when Kanda had given it to her after all), but she supposes it makes sense. She never really had any events to wear it to, and she always felt guilty wearing it to workout in. 

Lenalee tries it on and smiles a little in the mirror. It reaches down to a little above her ankles, but the slits starting a little above her knees make it easy to move. She brushes her fingers against the hems and smiles, Kanda really did try to play it off as practical when he gave it to her. 

Lenalee pulls her hair up into a bun and grins. Spending time with Jeryy to learn how to style short hair had paid off. She almost wants to try makeup, but she doesn’t really have any. And she’s probably made Lavi wait long enough. 

Excitement for the evening having finally returned, she slips on her inside slippers (in the back of her mind she notes they’re getting a little worn) and swings open the door. 

Just in time to hit Lavi in the face. 

He stumbles back and she leans forward to catch him. His arms go to her shoulders on instinct. They’re standing in the hallway in an almost dance-like pose. Lenalee coughs awkwardly. 

Lavi is staring up at her, obviously caught off guard. His nose is bleeding at a somewhat alarming rate and his cheeks are flushing wildly. Slowly, she shifts back a bit until they’re both standing up straight. Her arms are still around his back, and his hands are still clasping onto her shoulders a bit desperately. 

Lavi clears his throat and Lenalee’s hands dart back to her side, her face  _ burning _ . “Uhm, you look… nice.” His hands awkwardly fumble a present box and she lets out a giggle. 

His ears get even redder and she grins. It’s rare when she’s able to catch him off guard. “So do you.” He smiles at her a bit, finally getting control of himself. He bows to her.

“C’mon milady, your birthday ball awaits.” He rises again and kisses her hand with wink. Lenalee giggles again, high on pleasure. 

  
“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry this is so late!!! :(
> 
> btw, writing that last scene made me incredibly flustered cause i'm a dork like that apparently. next chapter should be up sooner, i'm feeling a lot better now!

**Author's Note:**

> B-day gift for kandayuu on tumblr! (Go check her out if you haven't already, she's amazing)


End file.
